The Astronomy Tower
by OnTheBrink
Summary: Two girls are caught in a terror filled world. The only place they can escape to is a forgotten tower, together. Isn't it funny how people you hate can turn into people you care about? Rating for femalefemale coupling and language. No longer a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first stab at some Harry Potter slash. I love Hermione to bits. Sorry if either of them seem OOC...I wrote this on a plane today, and I had some creepy woman staring over my shoulder the whole time. **

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, the wonderful woman who has give us 7 amazing books. I don't own a thing. **

* * *

"Ouch, ouch, Pansy stop!" Hermione said laughing. Pansy Parkinson looked up at Hermione, her eyes glittering with a hint of mischief and joy. 

Hermione smiled inwardly, it had been a while since she saw any sort of happiness in Pansy's eyes. The only time the either of them seemed to be able to forget the burdens of the world and the war was when they were with each other.

Pansy just smirked evily at Hermione's pleas and then turned her attention back to nipping and sucking playfully at the Head Girl's neck. The two 7th years were in the Astronomy tower, late into the night. This was not the first time the Slytherin and the Gryffindor had met in secret and Hermione was certain it would not be the last. Hermione couldn't really call this ongoing "thing" with Pansy a relationship but both girls needed the companionship desperately, and so they continued to meet in the dead of night and release their "tension" or sometimes just to talk.

Pansy was kissing her hard on the mouth now, nibbling on the bottom of Hermione's lip causing Hermione to moan with pleasure. Hermione still had a hard time believing that she was here, in the shadows, in the arms of a former enemy-someone who on all accounts, she should hate and should hate her back just as much.

It had all started in Potions class really…

* * *

**"Now, for brewing the antidote of Nocto Spaditor, one of the few potions that can save you from a vampire bite's effects, I have decided to assign you all partners. Every Slytherin will be paired with a Gryffindor-you have exactly 10 seconds to pick your partner. Go." Severus Snape commanded his double potions class.**

**All of the students were muttering angrily under their breath over the partner requirements, but they quickly got up and selected a peer to be teamed up with. Hermione was silently cursing Snape in her mind, when someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw one of the Slytherins who annoyed her most; Pansy Parkinson, girlfriend of the detestable Draco Malfoy and personal enemy of Hermione since their 4th year.**

**"Listen Granger, you and I both know we're the only two in this whole class who can do the work needed for this potion. That and the rest of the Gryffindors are all complete morons. Be my partner?" Pansy said with a scowl, her gaze practically burning Hermione.**

**Hermione thought for a second and realized that Pansy was probably right. "Fine, let's do this." Hermione sighed. **

* * *

**Hermione was going to scream. This potion was insanely difficult, and even with Pansy's help (who had done a surprisingly good job) they were still far behind Snape's schedule. At least compared to the rest of the class they were doing very well-many of the students had already failed due to explosions from incorrect ingredients and one student had accidentally turned their cauldron over, sending their potion all over the floor where it had literally burned into the stone.**

**Hermione was heading down to the dungeon to go work on the potion some more when she heard angry voices around the corner in front of her. **

"**Draco I cannot do this anymore! I am NOT going to pretend to date you any more just to make your father happy! I don't like you Draco, I don't, I don't, I don't! You don't treat me like a real person, and even though you are soooo loved by most Slytherins you are just a pompous pig. Get out of my way!" **

**Pansy came racing around the corner, literally running into Hermione and sending the brunette sprawling to the ground. **

"**Oh fuck. Sorry." Pansy said, helping Hermione off the floor.**

"**Forget about it, I was just heading down to work on the Nocto Spaditor potion. Want to come with me?" Hermione asked as Pansy pulled her up. **

**"Fine****."  
**

* * *

**The two girls were now standing over their cauldron, adding ingredients and stirring the mixture when the recipe called for it. The walk to the dungeon had been completely silent, and now a very very very awkward silence hung over the two, filling the cold and empty classroom. **

**Finally Hermione piped up, "Want to talk about it?"**

**Pansy laughed, it was almost a cackle really. "Why on earth would a stupid Gryffindor care about my troubles? It's not like we're friends, associates, or even acquaintances."**

"**Fine, suit yourself."**

**There was an exceptionally long and uncomfortable pause where the only sound to be heard was the simmering of the cauldron. Hermione added the sliver of crescent root, and a small vial full of kappa blood and stirred them in quietly.**

"**Tell anyone what I am about to tell you Granger, and I swear to god I'll kill you."**

**Hermione turned, raising her eyebrow and giving Pansy a quizzical look. She just nodded and returned back to stirring the potion. **

**Pansy sighed, "Draco and I never really dated. Both of our parents' were demanding we find ourselves a good pureblood boyfriend or girlfriend. It was a matter of convenience. But it was terrible; he's such a prude. He treated me like shit. He even raped me once…I still have the scars." Pansy let out another sigh. "But that's not the point really, it's what I suppose I deserve for doing this to myself in the first place."**

**Hermione whipped around and gave Pansy a hard look, "Honestly Parkinson, I didn't think you were that daft. No one deserves to be forced into something like that, even Slytherins who do it to themselves." She once again returned to the cauldron and began stirring. "I'm so sorry though." Hermione quietly said.**

**Pansy shrugged, "Yeah, me too."**

"**Tell me, why of all of the pureblood people, especially the Slytherins, did you pick Draco Malfoy?"**

"**It's simple, he is the only person in the world who knows my secret." Pansy added the fine power she had been mixing, turning the potion the appropriate color of a pure white.**

"**Which would be what? What on earth could be so terrible that you let a boy rape you over it?" Hermione asked, looking down at the cauldron, unable to make eye contact with Pansy.**

"**I doubt someone as "perfect" as you would understand Granger."**

"**Try me." Hermione finally looked Pansy in the eye, staring at her-challenging her almost. Hermione figured the secret couldn't be that surprising, Pansy prolly was seeing some muggle born wizard or something..**

"**Fine Miss Know-It-All. My big secret, the one damn reason I am screwed for life is…that I fancy girls and only girls. The last descendant of the pureblood Parkinson line is a fuckin' lesbian."**

**Needless, to say, Hermione was not expecting that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, this is the second chapter, I might continue this series, I dunno. Maybe if I get enough reviews? Lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter, or Hermione would be ten times more kickass. **  
**

* * *

**Well, after the unexpected confession of the Slytherin girl, Hermione had a newfound respect for Pansy. Despite the fact that Pansy had caused Hermione a lot of grief in the past, Hermione realized that she had a lot of crap to deal with in her life. The two had been able to finish the potion assignment just in time, getting near perfect marks.**

**Yet somehow, Hermione had felt a little sad when the assignment was over. After that night in the dungeon with Pansy, the girl had really begun to warm up to her and Hermione had actually begun to enjoy the witty and sarcastic Slytherin's company. When the project ended, Hermione was afraid things would go back to normal and that Pansy would hate her again.**

**Hermione's fears were more or less correct. Other than the occasional nod in the hallways, Pansy all together ignored the bookworm. At least Pansy wasn't taunting her anymore or anything. Why did she care so much? It's not like Hermione should care what Pansy did or thought of her. But for some reason she couldn't get her mind off the raven haired beauty.**

**Hermione was walking down the halls, late one night, doing the patrol required of her as Head Girl, off in thought about the aforementioned beauty. Suddenly she heard one again, screaming coming from around the corner. Although this wasn't some heated argument, the cries sounded like a plea for help.**

**"Get the fuck off of me!"**

**Hermione ran around the corner and heard the screams coming from a classroom. She pushed through the door and wand up raised.**

**Pansy was sprawled on the floor, disheveled and stretching to reach her wand, which was a few yards away from her. Malfoy stood above her, fire in his eyes and his wand pointed at her. "Defodio!" Hermione cried, pointing her wand directly at Malfoy. He screamed in pain and dropped his wand as gouges tore at his skin.**

**Professor McGonagall pushed through the dorm, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson! What in Merlin's name is going on here?"**

**"Professor, I was doing my rounds when I heard screams coming from this room. I raced in and found Mr. Malfoy attacking Pansy-I mean Miss Parkinson and so I cast a spell on him. I'm terribly sorry Professor but it was the first thing I could think of!"**

**"Miss Granger, you know the rules concerning hexing other students, however I think you are justified so I'll let you go with a warning and a 25 point deduction. Next time call a teacher Miss Granger. Now go take Miss Parkinson to the infirmary while I deal with Mr. Malfoy here." McGonagall commanded, already pulling out her wand to cast a spell to stop the Defodio spell.**

**Hermione pulled Pansy, who seemed slightly dazed, off the ground and practically dragged her out the door.**

**"Where are we going?" Pansy muttered.**

**"The infirmary, you should see Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible-did he do anything?"**

**"No you came before he could do much, but Granger," Pansy stopped her and spun her around, "I can't go to the infirmary. Please, take me anywhere else, but I can't go there."**

**Hermione saw the desperation in Pansy's eyes and could hear it in her voice, so she pulled Pansy off in the direction of the most deserted place in Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower.  
**

* * *

**"What are we doing here?" Pansy asked, looking around the empty room. The ceiling was made of flawless glass, allowing students to gaze at the sky. There were cushions and couches to sit on and it was nice and quiet.**

**"I come here when I need to be alone or think. It's always empty." Hermione said, walking over to one of the couches and sat down.**

**Pansy walked over and sat down next to her and sighed.**

**"Now why couldn't we go see the nurse Parkinson?"**

**"Because, she'd see this." Pansy pulled her long robes up to revealing a burned scar on her left forearm. Hermione gasped, Pansy couldn't be a follower of Voldemort!  
**

**"Malfoy gave it to me one night, I never asked for it, he forced me to join the Death Eaters or he'd kill me. But if I get caught with it I'd be suspended from school or worse, so I can't go to the nurse."**

**Hermione just stared at the scar on Pansy's delicate forearm. The blackness of the mark was quite a contrast to the girl's porcelain white skin. Absent mindly Hermione traced the outline of the mark with an index finger.**

**"So you're not a servant of Voldemort?" She asked.**

**"No, I want no part in this damn war. None at all, but my parents were so proud when I was summoned to the first Death Eaters meeting, they are faithful followers. I'm trapped." Pansy turned and looked Hermione in the eye, "And I am absolutely terrified."**

**Hermione then surprised herself by reaching over and hugging Pansy with all of her might. The Slytherin girl suddenly seemed very frail as she cried into her former enemy's shoulder. Hermione felt very awkward in this moment, but for some reason holding this girl she should have hated felt...right. They stayed like that for at least an hour, sitting together on that couch. Hermione finally pulled away and wiped away some of the tears still trailing down Pansy's face.**

**"Goddamn it, of all the people I go blubbering about to, I pick you." Pansy said with a harsh laugh, wiping away the rest of the tears. She got up and began walking across the room. "I'm sorry about this, I'll see you later Granger."**

**Hermione watched Pansy get up, already missing the warmth from her body. She kept watching her walk to the door and suddenly something just clicked inside her head.**

**"Wait!" Hermione called, running up to Pansy.**

**"What is it G---mmph" Hermione crushed her lips onto Pansy's, cutting her off. Hermione wrapped her one arm around Pansy's waist and slid the other up to cradle her cheek with her hand. As wonderful as the kiss felt, they both eventually had to pull away in order to breathe.**

**Pansy held Hermione at arms length, looking into her eyes. "What. The. Hell. Was. That. Granger."**

**For one of the few times in her life, Hermione was at a complete loss for words. Finally she settled on, "I have no idea."**

**Pansy laughed and pulled away, "I'll be seeing you Granger." She once again turned to leave.**

**"Wait, Pansy! Meet me here tomorrow after midnight."**

**"Is that a command or a request?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

**"Ha, alright. I'll be here."**

**And that was how it all started.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's another installment, it's a bit of a transition chapter so bear with me. Already working on Chapter 4 :) Reviews get delicious chocolate frogs!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm poorer, less creative, and not British. Therefore, nothing is mine.

* * *

Hermione sat outside in the fresh night air. It was May; only a day left before leaving Hogwarts forever.

Hermione already knew where she was going after Hogwarts, the Order had assigned her, Ron, and Harry their next missions. Harry had already left Hogwarts for extended periods of time in order to help the effort against Voldemort.

Hermione picked up a rock and tossed it into the lake, listening to the light 'plink' sound it made when it hit the water.

"You know, when most people sneak out of Hogwarts late at night, they go to a bar or a club or something."

Hermione turned around quickly, recognizing the voice behind her.

"Hello Pansy. I'm sorry I'm not much of the wild drinking/dancing type, I sneak out so I can think."

"You're a strange one Granger." Pansy chuckled, "What are you thinking about so late at night?"

"Tomorrow, it's hard to believe tomorrow will be my…our last day at Hogwarts. Ever." Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears at the thought of leaving such a safe place, especially with the war raging on. But the Order needed her, and that's something she could not ignore.

Hermione felt warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her in a tight embrace. Pansy rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Hermione, you realize that tomorrow I am to go with the Death Eaters? I've already received my assignment and orders from the Dark Lord himself. I leave tomorrow evening…baby?"

Tears were now freely falling from Hermione's eyes. The thought of not seeing Pansy ever again, or worse Pansy being killed by one of her fellow Order members in the war, was almost too much for her to handle. As many times as she had already thought about these things, hearing Pansy talk about leaving was breaking her heart.

"Shhhh, 'Mione, it's going to be alright. The war is going to end soon, we're on our last rope." Pansy kissed her neck and tightened her embrace.

Hermione said nothing; there was no point in talking about it. They both had to perform their duties, whether they liked it or not.

"I'm alright Pansy, there isn't time for crying right now. I want to make the most of my last night here at Hogwarts." Hermione said, wiping her eyes with a small smile.

"Oh really? Well, I have a few ideas…" Pansy murmured against Hermione's neck. She swung Hermione up into her arms, earning a shriek from the surprised Gryffindor, and carried her back to the castle.

* * *

Sunlight poured in from the glass ceiling, sending rays of light cascading down on Hermione's sleeping form. 

_God, I'm going to miss her _Pansy thought. The burning on her arm was intense; it was time for her to leave. She had lied to Hermione about what time she was leaving, simply because Pansy knew it'd be easier this way. She had almost left last night, but she had been exhausted after their..."making the most." Pansy smiled, looking again at Hermione. The brunette looked so innocent and genuine, and that's how she really was.

Pansy however, was not innocent. And Pansy knew that in the end, she'd have to suffer for her sins. Gathering her cloak around her, she walked across the room. With one last longing glance at Hermione, the former Slytherin disappeared behind the door.

Hermione slept soundly, undisturbed by Pansy's departure. Next to her lied a note-

_'Mione,_

_I left this morning; it's easier this way. You know I'm terrible with goodbyes and that sort of thing. I'm sorry._

_Honestly, I don't know if we'll ever see each other again. Or if we'll even want to after this war's over. We're both going to commit some serious crimes…well, actually it'll prolly only be me doing that, you goodie-goodie. And who knows what'll be in store for us Death Eaters when everything is said and done. But do know, I love you Hermione Granger. I don't know how, or why, but I do._

_I left you something. It supposed has several stronger, ancient protection spells within it- it was made in Egypt I think, an old family heirloom sort of thing. Take care of yourself, I'll be incredibly pissed at you if you wind up dead.  
_

_Don't forget me Granger, god knows I can't forget you._

_- P._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 4- Mostly establishes Hermione's new role in the Order and mentions somethings about Pansy. I hope it's not too bad. Reviewers get chocolate frogs or lemon drops!

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns it all. Not me.

* * *

Hermione stood next to Ron in the black darkness. In front of them were the bent over figures of Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. They were in the midst of a mission where their goal was to oust several Death Eaters in Hogsmeade and bring them back to the Order. These particular Death Eaters, they believed, held vital information about the Dark Lord's next moves concerning the elimination of Harry and the Order of the Phoenix.

The pub Hermione had frequented just months before, now potentially held some of the most dangerous men and women in the world. With her thumb, she silently twirled the ring on her fourth finger. Lifting a silent prayer to no one in particular- she prayed that Pansy would not be inside.

Remus lifted his hands above his head and motioned the group to move forward. Hermione's job tonight was to search for any useful information pertaining to her work as one key intelligence agents within The Order. The other members gathered around her were to apprehend the Death Eaters and take them back to headquarters so Hermione could interrogate them.

Another signal from Minerva told everyone to move into their positions and then they would begin with the raid. Hermione levitated off the ground and land quietly on the rooftop of the building. Lowering herself to the ground, she moved across the roof until she reached the skylight in the center. She crouched by the edge, and grabbed her wand- she was poised and ready for the final signal. On the other side of the skylight, another Order member who had crossed from the opposite side of the roof crouched down in a similar position.

A shrill wolf howl pierced the air, it was time. Nodding to her accomplice, Hermione cast a spell to shatter the glass and then she jumped down into the attic. Immediately she was bombarded by a series of spells from all four corners of the room.

"Protego horribilis," Hermione whispered. As the weak dark magic spells ricocheted off the shields she had conjured, she pointed her wand into another corner, "Mobilicorpus." With a flick of her wand to the right, the Death Eater who had hidden in the left corner of the room flew into the right corner, crashing into their companion. Before either of the Dark Lord's servants could recover, she cast several more spells, paralyzing and gagging them.

All the while, her fellow Order member had disposed of the remaining two Death Eaters in a similar fashion.

Hermione then turned her attention to the many drawers and locked trunks and other assorted things within the room itself. Sounds of fighting and screaming came from below her and she knew that she had to work fast.

"I can handle myself up here, please, go help the others." After hearing the other member go out of the room and close the door, Hermione began her true work. Using spells that she had developed herself, she was suddenly surrounded by a whirlwind of documents and artifacts.

Almost frantically, she scanned the documents as they whizzed by her. Assessing which ones would actually prove useful, she stuffed them into her bottomless bag.

"'Ermione? It's all clear down 'ere. Didja find anyfing useful?" Natalie McDonald, the newest addition to the Order called to her from the foot of the stairs.

"I'll be right down. Tell everyone to find the portkey we planted here- I believe it's down by the butter beer barrels. Also, send someone up to help me with the prisoners up here."

Hermione grabbed several trunks she was unable to unlock or move by magic alone and carried them down the stairs. On her way down, she passed Seamus Finnigan.

"They didn't give you too much trouble did they?" He gave her a smile and a wink as he climbed past her to go retrieve the captives.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, only a guy like Seamus would try to flirt with her after a stressful night like this one. She made her way down the remainder of the stairs and set the trunks down at the bottom. Ron scurried over to help her move the trunks over to the circle of people by the door.

"I take it we're all alright and in one piece?" Hermione asked Lupin.

"Yes Hermione, we all made it through this one with just some scratches and bruises, nothing of any great concern. Did you find anything that will prove useful?" Remus replied.

Hermione nodded her head, "Plenty Remus. Is the portkey ready?"

"It should activate in about 5 minutes, so as soon as Seamus gets back we should be on our way," Lupin turned to the others gathered around him. "Good work everyone. Now, everyone needs to join hands, and place the opposite one on the portkey. Those of you assigned prisoners need to make sure you keep a firm grip on them. We can't afford to have them lost on the way back."

Everyone shifted and shuffled into formation, and Seamus arrived, levitating four unconscious Death Eaters behind him. He, Ron, Hermione and Lupin all grabbed a prisoner and closed their eyes.

Within the minute, they felt the lurching and tingly sensation as they catapulted through time and space. Hermione clenched her eyes and her hands, struggling to hang on the much heavier Death Eater and the portkey while not throwing up. Suddenly, her feet were on solid ground again.

Everyone got up and got their barrings. They were in a forest outside of the actual headquarters, they were going to have to go on foot the rest of the way. This way, if the portkey was somehow tracked, no one could be led directly to the Order hideout. Hermione smiled_, Glad to see they are taking my suggestions more seriously_. With a curt nod from Lupin, everyone dispersed and made their separate ways back to headquarters.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the main common room of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. Nursing a warm cup of butter beer, she was reading over the mission statements made by the various members involved in the night's raid. 

Just as she finished reading, Harry walked into the room smiling. "Hermione, you're bloody brilliant you know that? Not only did you catch two Death Eaters but you also recovered some very important documents written by the Dark Lord himself!" Harry picked her up off the couch and hugged her tight. "You are a miracle worker 'Mione!"

"Ha ha, thanks Harry. Just doing my part- as much as I'd love to celebrate, I'm exhausted and I need to sleep. I'll meet you for breakfast or something."

"No problem 'Mione. Sleep well." He said with a casual grin, Harry looked like he hadn't slept in days, but he always did his best to smile, especially around Hermione and Ron.

"You need to get some sleep too Harry. Or at least try anyways- g'night." Hermione kissed his cheek and went back up stairs to her room.

* * *

Once Hermione was alone and safely locked in her room, she opened her bag again. Rummaging through endless amounts of things, she eventually found what she was looking for. A letter sealed with the Parkinson family crest. After finding it in one of the sealed trunks, Hermione had hastily stashed it away before anyone helping her open the trunks and gather the information inside saw it.

She now tore it open and read it quickly.

_M. Bulstrode,_

_I have been informed to tell you that you are ordered to stop hunting the particular Order member, Hermione Granger or her counterpart Ron Weasley. Those are orders from Commander Bellatrix herself. She could't be bothered to communicate this to you directly since she has more important things concerning her at the present. I would advise you to remember that your job within the Order Hunters is to locate the enemy's planted portkeys in hopes we can soon discover their locations. Also remember that you are, how do I say... replacable? _

_You leave hunting down people like Granger to me. This is a 'friendly' warning. Next time you will be punished more accordingly. _

_- P. Parkinson_

Hermione could feel tears of relief threatening to fall from her eyes. To know Pansy was alive was all the comfort she could ask for with the present circumstances. She rose from her chair, too tired to even take off her clothes, and shuffed across the room in order to fall into her bed. Within seconds she was snoring softly, her hand still clutching the letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here you guys go, Chapter 5! Sorry about the lack of updating, but I am just really busy :) Reviews get some delicious Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans (no Vomit flavor, I promise!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione's eyes watched the casket as it was carried down the aisle. This was the fifteenth funeral she had been to since she had graduated from Hogwarts. 

Hermione didn't even know who the person in the casket was, but Harry had asked her and Ron to accompany him. He felt it was his solemn duty to attend every funeral of the fallen Order members. On her insistence, Harry had to appear in disguise, for safety's sake.

Hermione glanced down the pew and looked over at her two friends. Harry was watching the casket with sad, melancholy eyes and Ron just looked…well, somber, yet incredibly bored at the same time. Hermione continued looking around the room- but then a flash of dark movement caught her eye.

"BOOOOOM!"

The explosion just above their heads shook the church so violently that the pallbearers dropped the casket. At least twenty Death Eaters descended upon the people in the church, leaping down from their hiding places in the balcony and rafters. The assembled Order Members moved quickly into action, drawing their wands and shouting all sorts of incantations. Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and she looked over at Ron who was frantically shoot spells left and right.

"'Mione, we need to get him out here, Harry can't get captured!"

Hermione nodded and grabbed Harry's hand, she forced him to bend over and then pushed him forward, trying to shield him with her body as much as possible. Ron rushed ahead of them, trying to clear a path to the side door so they could make their escape. Staying low to the ground Hermione and Harry followed Ron, fending off the dark magic spells from all directions.

They crossed the church and reached the door, Ron leading the way. As streams of green and reds passed over their heads, Hermione pushed Harry through the doorway.

Turning toward Ron she said sternly, "Ronald, go and take Harry back. I'll cover you until I am sure you are safely out of here. Then I want you to tell Remus about the attack, he and Harry can decide our next move."

"Alright 'Mione… be careful." Ron said before following after Harry out the door.

Hermione turned and charged back into the fray. She saw her fellow former Gryffindor, Katie Bell struggling to hold off three Death Eaters. Hermione pointed her wand directly at the Death Eater closest to her, "Incarcerous" she murmured. Ropes strong as iron bound the enemy, who fell to the ground with a shriek of surprise. Raising her wand in the air, Hermione prepared to attack the next Death Eater. "Sectum—"

And then everything went black.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was looking over the log books. Commander Bellatrix had appointed her Leader of the Order Hunters and now Pansy had the lovely pleasure of logging every one of their victims and captives into a catalog for the Dark Lord. 

"I forget how much I hate paperwork. It's such a waste of time," Pansy muttered angrily under her breath.

She had recently received the nights' latest reports from two raids, there had been 6 Order Members killed, and 4 captured. The first raid had been at a local pub, and the other at a funeral.

Scanning the funeral captives list, her eyes widened.

**_Priority Level 1 Captive: Hermione Granger_**.

It was almost unbelievable that she should be so lucky. Hermione was here! In a blur of movement Pansy pulled on her mask and raced out of the room, leaving her paperwork behind.

* * *

The throbbing throughout her body was mind numbing. It felt like every single one of Hermione's limbs was on fire. Prying her eyes open slowly, they were met with blinding light. 

"Good to see the others didn't kill you. I'd hate to miss that opportunity myself." A low, unusually gravelly voice said.

Hermione's eyes focused on the Death Eater who stood in the corner. They were leaning on the wall, and their robes were decorated in all sort of stripes and other signs of rank and importance. She realized that she was magically bound to a chair and sitting in the middle of a barren room. The chains holding her down had been charmed to burn the skin- that explained the pain in her limbs.

"Bite me." Hermione said with as much strength as she could muster.

"Oh shut up you cow, you are in absolutely no position to argue or resist. We are going to get our information from you one way or another." The Death Eater rose from the wall and crossed the room, standing over Hermione. Through the mask, Hermione could see dark eyes glittering with what she perceived as anger and malice.

"You won't make me talk, I will die before I say anything." Hermione shook her head in defiance and spit in the face of her captive. "Nothing you do to me will make me talk."

The low, gravelly voice chuckled, laughing at Hermione's attempts to resist. Pulling out their wand, the Death Eater said, "Well, if you won't talk... maybe you'll scream."


	6. Author's Note

**An Author's Lament;**

My life has been utterly consumed by my exams, my school musical, and all of the other things that are vying for my attention. I apologize for the lack of updating; I doubt it will get much better until the end of the semester in May.

Until then,

E.B.P


End file.
